Whatcha gone and done now
by stemilie69
Summary: Edwards acting strange. Bella wants to know why. songfic one shot


**whatcha gone and done now.**

**one shot Edward/Bella**

**bpov**

_He was my best friend I tried to help him_

His eyes were black ,but not the usual black. They were faded and dull with a weird undertone color that almost looked like rust. My family and I have been trying to figure it out for weeks ,but we couldn't place it. Though we could have asked him ,but we were afraid to upset him. All he did was fight with everyone over little things like if he wanted to go hunting with us. He would snap then storm off and disappear for hours. When asked were he had been off too. You get a stupid look from him and then the line I went hunting.

_But he traded everything for suffering and found himself alone_

Or so he said he was hunting, but he always looked in pain when we went to school now. Why would my Edward lie to me though about were he was going and doing. We have been together for 50 years now there was no need to lie. I took a chance and asked him one day when edward was in one of his better moods.

"Were do you go when you go on your hunting trips?"

It was a simple question on my part when there was so much more I wanted to ask him.

"Up north closer to Alaska there having a problem with the mountain lions so I'm taking care of it." Edward said with a small smile. That was the first smile I had seen out of him in days.

So being me I believed him.

_I watched the lying turn into hiding with scars on both his lips his finger tips were melted to the bone_

I watched Edward lie more and more everyday. He would tell me something about his hunting trips and then turn around and tell the family something completely different. But I never said a word afraid I would start a fight. The family grew more and more frustrated with him, but it was just a cover for how worried we all were about him. The trips were becoming more and more often. And the rust undertone in his eyes was becoming more clear everyday.

Till on day Alice came to my room. Edward had just left to go hunting again the second time this week might I add.

"Bella.......... you need to follow him hes going to be around the city that's were you should look for him."

Then she left the room. I didn't like the idea of spying on Edward ,but he really left me no choice.

_But I still can remember what his face looked like _

It was dark when I caught Edwards sent on the outter area of the city. I followed around the outskirts when it started to lead in towards the heart of the city. The streets were busy and extremely loud to my vampire hearing, but I followed the sent confidently down the streets.

_When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night. Tell me whatcha_

_know Tell whatcha gone and done now_

The sent turned me down a less busy street. Then to a deserted one that had a few loud bars lining it ,but no people outside. Thats when I heard his voice it sounded like my Edward ,but what it was saying what totally out of character for him. I followed the voice to an alley. There was Edward pressed up against a human girl who was not more then 19 years old. I stared at the girl who looked absolutely terrified while Edward seemed almost giddy.

_Tell me whatcha you know tell me whatcha gone and done now Gona do the trick get it over with _

Things then seemed to move in slow motion I watched Edward bite down on the girls neck. She and I both let out horrified screams. Except hers was quickly silenced with a sicking snap. When my screaming didn't stop. Edward turned his face going from excited to shocked to oh shit in about 4 seconds.

"Bella...............!!" the panick raising in his voice.

All the lying seemed to make sense now. He wasn't cheating no...... he was killing innocent people with friends and families. I knew this wasn't just a slip up ether. The pain quickly turned to rage.

_your better off to take all you got and put it on the spot_

I had him pressed against the wall in seconds.

"How could you.........................?!" I said harshly.

He just staired which made me more angry causing him to get a harsh smack across the face. The sound was so loud in the dead ally it sounded like a gunshot. "I wanted to tell................the first time was a mistake......................I can't control............"he struggled to say. Then looking at the blood on the ground with hunger in his eyes. I smacked him again to bring his attention back.

"How many people?" I managed

We stared at each other for what seemed along time after that.

"...56.."

I chocked back a sob as I turned my back to him. Looking at the girl I dropped a lite book of matches on her body. The harsh smell bagane to burn my nose.

"Was it worth it Edward.........to hurt countless families and your own........was it worth it?"

I turned my back before the answer and left the alleyway, Edward,and the dead girl behind me.

_Just to get high_

* * *

**so this is the first story Ive wrote in along time I've had writers block with beautiful liar so im trying to write other stuff to help it as of now.**

**the song is just to get high-nickleback**

**so please review it hoped you liked i thought it was okay. so again review tell me what you think! :)**

**xoxox**

**emily**


End file.
